


ruination

by 10tacles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bounty Hunters, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Gunplay, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: sehun is a wanted criminal with an expensive bounty over his head; junmyeon is a bounty hunter who doesn't know what exactly he wants.





	ruination

**Author's Note:**

> working title for this was "space rimming: it's rimming, but in space." it was partially inspired by the teaser images for power, because i got space bounty hunter suho vibes. also special thanks to my friend for saying, and i quote, "booty hunter suho"
> 
> hope u all enjoy my shame

“This the guy?”

Junmyeon looked down at the hologram buzzing to life in front of him, the image shimmering before stabilizing; the displayed man was tall, broad-shouldered, but still notably slender, with bleached hair and a smugness on his face that almost - _almost_ \- marred his handsomeness.  It was a mugshot from a previous arrest, rendered into 3D and now being distributed to intergalactic law enforcement as well as bounty hunters.

Oh Sehun.  He was labelled as armed and dangerous, wanted for first degree murder, aggravated assault, and grand larceny as well as a plethora of other charges.

“That’s him,” Jongdae mumbled, tipping his beer back and taking a long swig.  “From what I understand, he stays on Lamia, mostly.  He doesn’t leave because he knows if he does he’s likely to get apprehended and taken into custody.  He works for Minseok.”  Junmyeon’s stomach dropped at the mention of Minseok; they’d met before - fucked, really - and it wasn’t one of his proudest moments, taking a notorious crime lord to bed.

Jongdae seemed to notice the sudden flinch.  “Got history with Minseok?”

“Something like that.”

“Arrest him?”

“I wish.”

A knowing smile spread on Jongdae’s face, his lips curling up at the edges.  He took another swig of his beer before settling back into the leather couch, legs crossing.  “Minseok is Animus, isn’t he?”  Jongdae’s eyes were shining, crinkled from his smile.  “Don’t Animus have four arms?”  Junmyeon could vividly remember each of Minseok’s hands on his body, translucent skin shimmering from arousal.  “And aren’t their tongues--”

“Enough,” Junmyeon groaned, dragging his hand down his face.  “We’re not talking about Animus physiology right now.”  He could feel the heat suffusing beneath his skin, phantom memories of hands roving over his body and a prehensile tongue wet with luminescent saliva.

Jongdae thankfully gave in, changing the subject back to Sehun.  “How do you propose to apprehend someone who’s under Minseok’s protection?  You’re running a dangerous game.  If you land on Lamia and try to take him into custody, you might end up dead or worse.  You know they basically control the whole planet.”

“I know.”  Junmyeon looked down into his glass before throwing it back, liquid fire burning the entire way down his throat.  “I’ll figure out something.”

* * *

 

The pleasure district in Lamia’s capital city was maddening.  There were all sorts of alien races on display, bodies writhing behind clear panes of crystal; any debauchery you could possibly imagine you could find for sale in the pleasure district.  Terrans like Junmyeon were few and far between, so he earned a few cursory glances himself from hungry eyes despite the fact that he was walking around freely and clearly not for sale.

He’d landed less than a day ago and had immediately checked himself into one of the hotels he knew Minseok did not have any hold over.  There were very few - usually seedy, cheap hotels used by the absolute degenerates that even Minseok wanted no part of - but there was one respectable hotel in the center of the pleasure district.

Baekhyun would have information, Junmyeon had decided.  It led him to the pleasure district, to its familiar vices.  He’d spent little time here - what he had spent had been… eye opening - but he’d met Baekhyun, who knew most of the goings on in the city.  Baekhyun was a Theral, an amphibious race who were naturally curious and also happened to have three pairs of eyes, which was very convenient when you wanted to see something in detail.  Their vision was among the best in the universe, Baekhyun had bragged; you would be a fool to think that anything could be kept hidden from a Theral.

Baekhyun also had a notable Terran fetish.  Junmyeon had declined his advances, earning more than a few pouts, but nothing more.  According to Baekhyun, Terrans were too attached to commitment and monogamy, and they treated sex like it had to be some sort of sacred act of love.  Therals were polyamorous, flowing freely between partners and raising their young in a community without the dichotomy of parenthood or family in the same way Terrans viewed it.

Junmyeon stopped before a familiar doorway lit up with neon signs.  It was a bar, owned by Baekhyun and another man - some Wraith named Yixing.  Due to it being in the dead center of the pleasure district it was often used as a meeting place for people who were looking for casual sex; Junmyeon had no doubts that he’d be stared at and probably accosted.

The bar smelled like incense and various alien pheromones, some more notable than others.  There were all sorts of people lurking around, some sitting gathered at tables, some watching from dark corners.  Junmyeon spotted a few more Terrans sitting at the bar, chatting animatedly with Baekhyun.   _Of course_ Baekhyun had managed to snag the attention of a few Terrans, probably chatting about how he was flexible since his species had no skeletal system.

Baekhyun spotted him immediately - certainly helped by having three pairs of eyes - and waved at him, flashing his most flirtatious smile.  Junmyeon helped himself to a stool as far away from the other Terrans as possible, checking to ensure his plasma pistol was still securely fastened at his waist.  He didn’t want to take chances; he didn’t know where Minseok had people stationed.

“Well, look what the Animus dragged in,” Baekhyun cooed, sidling up in front of Junmyeon before leaning his weight onto the bar.  “Or… not?  You don’t smell like you’ve been near an Animus.”  The slotted nostrils on Baekhyun’s face flared.  “Usually they mark their partners.  You certainly smelled like it last time I saw you.”

The back of Junmyeon’s neck was slick with sweat.  “Let’s just say I haven’t been back with that particular Animus.”

“Minseok,” Baekhyun supplied knowingly, cheeky smile growing.  “You can’t hide information from me.  I see everything.”

“And I would rather him not know I was here at all,” Junmyeon ground out from between clenched teeth, flashing Baekhyun a sharp look.  “I’m here for work, not for play.”

“Shame.”  Baekhyun sighed dreamily, licking at his lips.  “I thought you might have changed your mind and decided to take me up on my offer.  I was just telling those other Terrans how flexible I am.”  He drummed his webbed fingers on the bar impatiently.  “But if you’re here for work… that means you’re looking for someone.  Certainly you’re not stupid enough to consider trying to take in Minseok to earn the favor of the Coalition.”  Baekhyun worded it like a statement, but his tone implied it was clearly a question.

“No, I’m not here for Minseok.  One of his men is currently wanted--”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun interrupted, clicking his tongue.  “You think Minseok will just… let you take him?  Sehun isn’t just some lowly lackey.  His name is known around here, too.  He’s Minseok’s primary enforcer.”  Baekhyun’s fingers stopped drumming, and he narrowed all six of his eyes at Junmyeon.  “You really wanna do this?  You know Sehun is dangerous, right?”

“Being wanted for murder implies that, yes,” Junmyeon droned, frowning.  “But he’s worth so much and not high enough to warrant--”

“To warrant Minseok sending people after you to kill you.”

“Stop interrupting me,” Junmyeon hissed, jaw clenched.  “I need to know if you know anything else about him, other than his name and who he works for.”

“For starters, he’s less of a prude than you led me to believe Terrans were.”  Baekhyun swiped his tongue over his lower lip, and Junmyeon was silent, calculating exactly what the Theral had said.  “He tasted like sugar.  And he can come untouched.  Talented boy.”

Moments ticked by.  Junmyeon stared at Baekhyun, and the Theral simply winked one of his six eyes.  “You slept with him?” Junmyeon finally managed to ask, disbelieving; he wouldn’t allow his brain to think of a man as attractive as Sehun tasting sweet.  “You know, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“You’re really the only Terran I’ve met who has turned me down.  After a while most get curious and take me up on the offer.”  Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders dismissively.  “Sehun comes to the bar pretty often.  He’s definitely more… sexually liberated than you seem to be, though I have yet to smell Animus on him, so I guess he isn’t sleeping with his boss.”  Baekhyun cracked a wicked smile, eyes sparkling mischievously.  “You know, that could be a way for you to get close to him.”

“What, _sleeping_ with him?  That’s… a terrible idea, Baekhyun.”  There was the slightest hesitation in his voice.  Why was it that bad of an idea?  If he could get sex out of it and also collect the bounty…  There didn’t seem to be much to lose.

“It’s certainly an intimate enough setting for you to restrain him.”  Baekhyun’s smile turned salacious.  “He’s probably into that, to be honest.”  A muted throb of arousal jolted through Junmyeon, shooting straight to his cock.  “All you would have to do is get him onto your ship and off the planet.  If you could get the restraints on beforehand, you wouldn’t even have to sleep with him.”  Baekhyun sniffed the air, leaning forward.  “I can smell you’re turned on, you know.”

Junmyeon shifted, trying to change the subject.  “How often is he in here?”

“A couple times a week if he isn’t too busy.  He has friends he meets up with… or sometimes he comes alone.”  

Even though it was the last method Junmyeon wanted to employ to catch a criminal, he didn’t see much choice.  He sighed, carding his fingers through his hair and wishing he hadn’t even agreed to go on this hunt.  “I guess you’ll be seeing a lot more of me, then.”

* * *

 

The first time Junmyeon saw Sehun he came with friends.

He had been nursing his drink - which was water, unfortunately, because he couldn’t afford to get intoxicated while on a stakeout for work - when the blond entered the bar with a group of Lagora and a few other Terrans.  It was a rather large group, and they commandeered a circular booth on the far side of the room.  He was chatting enthusiastically with one of the other Terrans, a tall boy with sleepy eyes and mussed hair, and Junmyeon’s pulse jumped at the sudden pang of want.

Sehun was more attractive than the hologram had shown.  He was angular, sharp lines, with a strong nose and arched eyebrows, and he was so… _tall_ , with shoulders that were impossibly broad.  He looked like he’d been lovingly carved out of stone, even though he moved with a fluidity that seemed inhuman; his smile was carefree, blissfully unaware that there was a man lurking in the bar who was there plotting to take him into custody.

He was young, Junmyeon noted.  He couldn’t be older than twenty-five.

Captivated, Junmyeon picked himself up and moved to another spot, one where he had direct line of sight on where Sehun had sat.  He had an arm slung over the back of the booth, relaxed, _safe_ ; they were clearly all close, because the smile never left his face.  It was so jarring compared to the smugness he’d seen in the mugshot, like night and day, and it suddenly dawned on Junmyeon that this man was a wanted killer.  Hell, if he was one of Minseok’s primary enforcers, killing was probably a _frequent_ thing for him.

The arousal stirring in Junmyeon’s stomach was suddenly accompanied by an undercurrent of guilt.  How could he be attracted to a criminal?  It reminded him of the wash of shame he’d felt after fucking Minseok.  But that had been different; Junmyeon hadn’t taken up a bounty on Minseok, wasn’t fucking him for the express purpose of capturing him.

He hadn’t realized he was staring until he noticed the pinprick sensation of being watched.  His eyes refocused and he realized Sehun was watching him over the lip of his beer bottle, eyebrow arched inquisitively.  Junmyeon stiffened, averting his gaze to the bar and catching sight of Baekhyun who flashed him a knowing smirk and wiggled his hips suggestively.

Junmyeon spent a lot of time looking down at the screen of his transponder, flicking through messages over and over again to give him the impression of being busy; he watched Sehun out of his peripheral vision, and the younger man appeared to have forgotten about him, instead going back to lively conversation with his friends.  It wasn’t until he had finished his third cup of water that Baekhyun suddenly sauntered over, carrying a glass filled with a vibrant, shimmering liquid that reminded him of stars glittering on the horizon.

“Hey, stud,” Baekhyun cooed, winking one of his eyes.  “Someone bought you a drink.”  Baekhyun sat the glass down on the table, pausing when Junmyeon looked up at him in surprise.

“Who?” he asked cautiously, jaw clenched.

“Who do you think?”  Baekhyun grinned and pointedly looked at Sehun’s table, and when Junmyeon glanced over he saw the blond watching them intently.  Molten lead pooled in Junmyeon’s abdomen.  “Enjoy, hotshot.”

Baekhyun walked off before Junmyeon could ask any other questions.  Sehun’s eyes hadn’t left Junmyeon; the rest of his table were still talking, unaware that Sehun was watching someone else.  The lead in his belly cooled, leaving behind what felt like a pit.  Junmyeon took the glass of starry liquid and raised it, inclining it in Sehun’s direction - a silent toast - before downing it all in a few gulps.

It burned the whole way down, but not as much as Junmyeon’s skin when Sehun smiled and inclined his head in acknowledgment.

* * *

 

When Junmyeon was safely back in his hotel room he touched himself to thought of Sehun - the taller man on his knees, mouth open, eyes half-mast as he hungrily sucked Junmyeon’s cock.  He fucked into his own fist, rough and fast, and groaned out “ _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun_ ” when his balls tightened and he spilled onto his belly.

When he closed his eyes it was like the image of Sehun smiling at him had been branded on the insides of his eyelids.

He didn’t sleep well that night.

* * *

 

It was four more days before Junmyeon saw Sehun again.

He was alone this time, already sitting at the bar when Junmyeon arrived; he was talking with Baekhyun, arms crossed on the counter and lips curled into a smile.  It made Junmyeon freeze when he walked in, looking at Sehun’s side profile - the slope of his nose, the sharp cut of his jaw, the way his smile reached all the way up to his eyes.  Baekhyun noticed Junmyeon’s presence immediately, wiggling his fingers at him in a flirtatious wave.

“Junmyeon!  Over here!”

Dread pooled in his veins, his body suddenly both too hot and too cold at the same time.  He’d never been this apprehensive about facing a bounty before, so why did his fight or flight response kick in?  Sehun’s head turned, and he met Junmyeon’s eyes, immediate recognition sparking there.

Putting on his best poker face, Junmyeon walked over and sat next to Sehun at the bar, smiling at Baekhyun.  “You’re looking happy today.  Did you convince a Terran to take you home last night?”

Baekhyun hummed, reaching across the bar to slide a cool, slick hand along Junmyeon’s jaw.  “Why, are you offering?”  Baekhyun immediately dropped his hand, teasingly sticking out his tongue.  “Maybe one day you’ll join the dark side, Junmyeon.”  He wandered off without another word, going to take care of some other patrons that had seated themselves on the other side of the counter.

Silence.  Junmyeon cleared his throat, glancing at Sehun who was clearly watching him, waiting.  “Thank you for the drink the other night,” Junmyeon forced himself to say, turning his head to look at Sehun fully.  The blond nodded his head, relaxed, and offered him the beginnings of a smile.

“Sorry.  I’m Sehun.”  The blond didn’t offer a hand, instead carding his fingers through his hair.  “I usually know everybody in here.  You new to Lamia?”  His eyes were inquisitive, searching; Junmyeon fought to keep his face neutral.   _I’m just here to collect your bounty_.

“I’m here for work.  I’ve been here a few times before.  I’m Junmyeon.”  Sehun was watching his mouth as he spoke, almost imperceptibly flicking his eyes back up when Junmyeon was finished speaking.

“You’ve been here a few times and Baekhyun hasn’t managed to sink his teeth into you yet?”  Sehun’s voice lowered a little, eyes sparking impishly.

The memory of what Baekhyun had told him flooded back in.   _He tasted like sugar._ Junmyeon vividly recalled the mental images he’d conjured of Sehun on his knees, mouth open, eyes dark with desire.  Junmyeon swallowed around a knot in his throat, pants suddenly too tight.

“He’s offered.  A lot, actually.  Said Terrans are too prude, something about us wanting _commitment_.”  Junmyeon lowered his eyes, looking at the jut of Sehun’s collarbones.  “I don’t think he can grasp that maybe I prefer something other than Therals.”

* * *

 

They came crashing into Junmyeon’s hotel room, a mess of lips, teeth, tongue.  Sehun did taste like sugar, like sin; his mouth was water to quench the fire creeping just under the surface of Junmyeon’s skin.  Junmyeon nipped his way down Sehun’s throat, grazing his teeth along the jut of his Adam’s apple; he sucked a dark mark into the junction between the taller man’s neck and shoulder, feeling his full-body shudder.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon moaned, weighing the name on his tongue; even his name tasted overly sweet, like cotton candy on a hot day.

Sehun’s fingers were searching, burning, skirting up the back of Junmyeon’s shirt; the blunt ends of his nails raked over his skin, leaving behind red lines in their wake.  He slid his palms around, over Junmyeon’s ribs and onto his stomach.  His fingers pressed against the rows of muscle, smile curling at his lips.

Junmyeon wanted to fuck that smile away.  Wanted to _ruin_ him.

“Bed,” Junmyeon commanded, leaving Sehun with a quick, final nip at the soft skin below his ear.  “Hands and knees.”

“I love a man who takes charge,” Sehun purred, tugging his shirt off and working at the button of his jeans.  The hard lines of his body were soft beneath his clothes; his stomach was flat with little definition, just an expanse of smooth, unmarked skin.  When he was finally naked, he turned and made a show of crawling on hands and knees onto the bed, spreading his legs enough so that he was on full display.

He was beautiful, ethereal, _dangerous_.  Junmyeon could barely stand it.

While Sehun was facing the other way, Junmyeon removed the holstered plasma pistol and slipped it into his bag, watching to make sure Sehun hadn’t seen; the younger man remained still on the bed, waiting quietly.  He stripped off the rest of his clothing haphazardly and joined Sehun, sliding in behind him and reverently sliding his hands up the back of the blond’s thighs; he squeezed Sehun’s ass and spread him open, humming admiringly.

The blond looked over his shoulder, smile tugging at his lips.  “Just gonna look, or are you--”

Junmyeon dove forward suddenly, dragging his tongue over Sehun’s hole with little preamble; Sehun’s sentence tapered off into a moan, a shiver rippling through his body.  It was maddening, hearing the younger man gasp out a low _“Junmyeon_ ” while pushing his hips back against Junmyeon’s tongue; he’d be spoiled for every other person he ever slept with, because his name would never sound as good as it did dripping from Sehun’s small, plump mouth.  He dragged the flat of his tongue against Sehun’s rim - tantalizing, _teasing_ \- and hummed, listening to the unsteady rhythm of the taller man’s breaths.

“I could spend all night eating you out,” Junmyeon groaned, breath ghosting over Sehun’s balls.  “Could just do this for hours until you go mad.”  He licked a stripe down Sehun’s taint, then back up to his entrance, laughing softly when he felt Sehun jerk under his ministrations.  “You’re so sensitive.”  Junmyeon pushed his tongue into the blond’s hole, as deep as he could; Sehun whimpered at the sensation, hips rocking rhythmically as he fucked himself on Junmyeon’s tongue.

The older man kept him on edge, pulling back when he felt Sehun tensing up, on the brink of orgasm; Sehun pleaded, little moans of “ _please_ ” and “ _more_ ,” but Junmyeon pulled away.

Sehun whimpered, moving his hand to his cock, neglected, heavy between his legs; Junmyeon batted his hand away immediately, and Sehun fell forward, muffling his cries of frustration with a pillow.  “I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Junmyeon murmured, kissing his way across Sehun’s shoulder blade.  “Should I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Sehun snapped impatiently, voice thick with need.

“Do you deserve it?”

Sehun stilled, then slowly shifted until he was on his back, looking up at Junmyeon.  His lips were shining with spit, eyes glazed; he looked like artwork laid out on the bed, splayed open and willing and so fucking _perfect_.  The blond smiled, his expression lazy, indulgent, and he slipped his hand around Junmyeon’s cock and tugged; Junmyeon involuntarily thrust forward into his fist, and Sehun’s grin widened, looking like an animal that had caught its prey.

“You want it as bad as me, Junmyeon.”  A pause.  “Let me ride you.”

Junmyeon looked down at Sehun for a long moment, and the guilt washed over him again.   _I shouldn’t be doing this_ , he thought, screwing his eyes shut.  Sehun was wanted, worth a lot of money - even dead, Sehun was worth enough for Junmyeon to relax and live comfortably for the next year.  Sehun was dangerous.  Sehun was a murderer.

_Ruin him, ruin him, ruin him._

Junmyeon rose from the bed and dug around in his bag, pulling out a condom and his lube; he wordlessly pressed them both into Sehun’s hand before lying down.

They were both silent.  Sehun deftly worked himself open with his fingers before unwrapping the condom, tearing the foil with his teeth; he rolled the latex onto Junmyeon’s cock, the tiniest curve of a smile appearing when the older man arched up into the touch.  “You said I was sensitive?”  He generously coated Junmyeon’s cock with lubricant before straddling his waist, hands splayed on the older man’s chest to brace himself.  “Ready?”

Wordlessly, Junmyeon slid his hands to Sehun’s hips and urged him down.  Sehun dropped slowly, jaw clenched and eyes watching Junmyeon hungrily; he paused once he was fully seated, taking a moment for his body to adjust to Junmyeon’s size.  Junmyeon’s grip on his hips tightened, and Sehun raised his body and sank down again, eyebrows pinching and mouth hanging open.

“Thought you liked a man who takes charge?” Junmyeon breathed, watching Sehun’s hips roll as he rode the older man’s cock.  

“I do.”  Sehun’s eyes flashed with something too quick for Junmyeon to catch it, but his smile was teasing.

Junmyeon suddenly bent his legs and braced his feet on the bed, snapping his hips up into Sehun at a merciless pace; the younger man bit out a moan, digging his nails into Junmyeon’s shoulders and nearly falling forward from the impact of the thrusts.  He fucked into him ruthlessly, and Sehun came more and more undone, his face contorting with pleasure and eyes snapping shut.

Junmyeon slid a hand up the length of Sehun’s body, over the soft planes of his stomach, across his chest, before wrapping his hand around the column of Sehun’s throat; the blond’s cock began leaking, his eyes blown wide as he looked down.  Junmyeon cocked his head, silently asking permission, and the blond swallowed and nodded; Junmyeon squeezed, steadily increasing pressure.

There was no warning when Sehun came.  His body simply shuddered, his eyes widening before he painted Junmyeon’s abdomen with his release; Junmyeon let go of his throat and he gasped in a loud breath, crying out from overstimulation.  “I can’t take it much longer,” Sehun whimpered, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  “Please, Junmyeon.”

Groaning, Junmyeon pulled himself out of Sehun and tore his condom off, throwing it somewhere off the bed.  “Stay like that,” Junmyeon growled, stroking his cock roughly and looking up at the man above him; Sehun looked so fucking wrecked, so debauched, _ruined_.  Junmyeon hissed in a breath when he finally tipped over the edge of orgasm, coming on Sehun’s ass and thighs

The taller man collapsed on the bed next to him, lying on his stomach.  Neither of them said anything.

“Mind if I sleep here?” _Tell him no.  Don’t look at him_.  Junmyeon stared at the ceiling for a few more moments before turning his head toward Sehun against his better judgment; the younger man’s face was placid, eyes half-lidded, and a drowsy smile curled at his lips.

“Sure.”

Junmyeon forced himself to get up, hands clenched at his sides when he turned off the light before climbing back into bed.  He deliberately positioned himself a few inches away from Sehun, but the blond shifted closer until he was curled into Junmyeon’s side.  The bounty hunter stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, hearing Sehun’s breathing even out and soften in his sleep.

Finally, he buried his face in Sehun’s hair and let the exhaustion take over.

* * *

 

Junmyeon was alone when he woke up.

He shouldn’t have been surprised.  There was no trace of Sehun left in the room, his clothing all gone, the spot where he’d lain cold.  Junmyeon sat up, suddenly aware of the dried mess flaking on his stomach and also that he had failed to capture his bounty.  It would have been so easy; Sehun’s guard had been completely down - fuck, he’d slept peacefully next to the man who wanted to turn him over to authorities.  And Junmyeon had failed.

He stood, plucking his transponder from the spot he’d put it on the desk.  No missed transmissions, only a few messages, none of which were important.  He called Jongdae, sitting on the edge of the bed and angrily running his fingers through his messy hair.

“Morning, Junmyeon,” Jongdae greeted, voice crisp and clear through the speaker.  “How’s Lamia?”

Shame settled in his stomach.  “I don’t think I can do this.”

Jongdae was silent for a long moment.  “You sure?  Usually jobs like this don’t ruffle your feathers that bad.  You okay?”

That’s when Junmyeon spotted it.  On his nightstand was a slip of paper, a number hastily scrawled on it.  There was only word written alongside the numbers.   _Sehun_.  He gaped at it, wondering if the fluttering in his chest was from hope or something else.  He shouldn’t be happy to see that, shouldn’t be hoping to meet Sehun again unless it was to take him into custody.

The phantom memory of Sehun’s body curled against his, peaceful and sated, was suddenly at the forefront of his thoughts.  Sehun had no reason to suspect anything.  Sehun _wanted_ to see him again.

“Junmyeon?”

He jolted at Jongdae’s voice, dragged back into the conversation.  “Sorry, yeah, I just woke up so I’m a little out of it.  Last night was just a rough night.”

“Don’t feel bad if you need to drop the bounty.  It’s not that big of a deal.  Don’t burn yourself out for the sake of work.”

“Yeah…  Hey, listen, I’m gonna head out and see if I can find any information I might’ve missed.  I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

“Okay.  Let me know if you need anything, alright?”

Junmyeon ended the call and stared at the paper with Sehun’s name scribbled on it, knowing he shouldn’t contact him unless he knew he was going to turn him in.  He should just get on his ship and leave, taking up some other bounty for some other guy who didn’t make Junmyeon’s skin burn.  There were plenty of criminals out there, plenty of money to be made.

He wordlessly saved the number in his transponder and threw the paper in the trash.

* * *

 

“Look who it is.”

Baekhyun was wiping down the counter.  The bar was mostly empty; it was too early in the day for most people to be out drinking.  It had been a week since his encounter with Sehun, and he still hadn’t called the number.  He also hadn’t left the planet.

“Haven’t seen you in a few days,” Baekhyun sniffled, pouting.  “Thought you had just up and left.”  He filled a glass with water and slid it across the counter to Junmyeon, who hastily gulped it down.  “Since you’re still here, I’m guessing you didn’t catch your bounty.”

Junmyeon grimaced.  “No,” he said tightly, jaw clenched.  “Things came up.”

“Couldn’t bring yourself to do it after fucking him?” Baekhyun supplied innocently, leaning on the counter.  “You can’t hide from me.  You still smell faintly like sugar, even if you tried to wash it away.”  Junmyeon grimaced harder.  “So, you fucked him and then chickened out.  And now what?  You’re just waiting around?  I thought you would have called it quits.”

“I’m thinking about it.  Have you seen him?”

Baekhyun hummed, tapping a finger against his lips.  “He’s been in here the past five nights.  Alone.”  A grin spread across the Theral’s face.  “Looking for you, I’d wager.”

It felt like Junmyeon had been dropped into iced water.  The breath was knocked out of his chest.  “ _What_?”

“He didn’t say it outright, but he kept looking around when we were talking.  I don’t think he wanted to ask me anything too incriminating about you.  Simply asked if I’d seen you, and when I told him no he nodded his head and changed the subject.  Turned down every other person who tried to talk to him.”  

Junmyeon felt like his throat was tightening, his thoughts racing.  “Do you think… he knows?  What I’m here for?”

“Not that I could tell, but Sehun is hard to read, so maybe.  That doesn’t explain why he’d be in here every night waiting for you to show up.”

“Excuse me.”  Junmyeon stood, ignoring the telling smile on Baekhyun’s face as he walked out of the bar and back onto the street.  He took his transponder out, flipping to the number he’d punched in when Sehun had left.  He stared at it for a couple seconds, fingers hovering over the call button before he gulped down his guilt and dialed the number.

It rang once.  The line picked up.  “Hello?”

Junmyeon’s throat felt dry.  “It’s Junmyeon.”

He could hear Sehun’s exhale.  Relief?  Exasperation?  Junmyeon’s face felt hot.  “I didn’t think you were gonna call, to be honest.  I thought you’d probably left the planet by now.”  Sehun was silent for a beat.  “Wait… are you still on Lamia?”

“Yeah, I am.  I just got busy.  Work stuff, remember?”

“No problem.”  Junmyeon could hear the smile in Sehun’s voice, and his heart fluttered.  “I had a lot of fun.  I haven’t been fucked like that in ages.”  His voice had dropped to a purr, and Junmyeon’s cock stirred.  “If you’re still on Lamia…  I wouldn’t mind…”  He let the sentence taper off, tone inquisitive.

“I don’t mind.”

* * *

 

They met on Junmyeon’s ship.

The bounty hunter had checked out of his hotel already and told Sehun that he would be leaving in the morning.  “I have quarters on my ship,” he’d said, trying to explain it in a way that wouldn’t raise alarms.  “It was just more convenient to stay in a hotel.  Closer to where I was working.”

Sehun showed up later that night.  Junmyeon invited him in, showing him the control deck, the cockpit.  The blond hummed appreciatively, looking mildly impressed.  “It’s always hot when someone owns a ship,” he crooned.  “Men in power turn me on.”

He felt Sehun’s hand settle on the small of his back and he stiffened.  He couldn’t do this; he had a job to do, and he was set on doing it.  He exhaled slowly, taking a few steps away from Sehun.

Junmyeon’s hand went to where his plasma pistol was holstered.  It wasn’t there.

“Looking for this?” Sehun chimed, and Junmyeon heard the whirr of the plasma pistol charging behind him.  He turned slowly, eyes wide; Sehun was holding the firearm, smiling sweetly at him even as he levelled the pistol at Junmyeon.  “You think I didn’t know?  You thought you were being secretive?”

Junmyeon’s hands clenched into fists at his sides.  He should have felt it; when Sehun touched his back, he took the pistol with his other hand.

Sehun took a few steps forward, not lowering the plasma pistol.  It thrummed steadily in his hand, ready to fire.  “You could have taken me that first night, but you didn’t.  I wonder why that is?”  Sehun suddenly raised the pistol and Junmyeon froze, bracing himself for pain; instead, the blond moved the weapon to his lips, tongue flitting out along the muzzle.  Junmyeon visibly tensed, want crackling through his body like a jolt of lightning.

His mouth opened and he slipped the barrel of the pistol between his lips, tongue sliding along the cool metal; Sehun moaned, eyes meeting Junmyeon’s, locking with his gaze as he took the pistol as far down his throat as he could.  He slowly pulled it out of his mouth, smiling.  “Is this turning you on?  You’re so dirty.”

Junmyeon’s lips twitched, his eyes watching the string of spit that connected Sehun’s lip to the barrel of the plasma pistol.  “I told you I like a man who takes control,” Sehun cooed, kissing his way down the barrel as if it were the shaft of a cock.  “Are you just going to stand there and watch?”

The older man lunged forward suddenly, ripping the plasma pistol out of Sehun’s hands; the blond didn’t even try to hold onto it, gasping when Junmyeon’s hand curled around the back of his neck, needy, insistent.  Junmyeon put the safety back on his plasma pistol and nearly tossed it across the room, hearing it clatter in the distance.  He pushed on Sehun’s shoulders and the younger man instantly dropped to his knees, cheek rubbing against the tent in the front of Junmyeon’s pants, looking up from under his lashes.

It matched the fantasy he’d had that first night almost perfectly, the image of Sehun on his knees, hungry for Junmyeon’s cock.  He bit back his groan.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat,” Junmyeon growled, hastily undoing the buttons to his pants.  “Gonna ruin that pretty face of yours.”  He could see Sehun shiver, his hands sliding up Junmyeon’s thighs, slipping around to squeeze his ass.  “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?  You’d like me to fuck your mouth, to make you _mine_.”  Sehun wordlessly opened his mouth to consent, and Junmyeon pushed his pants and underwear down far enough to free his cock, giving it a few cursory strokes before rubbing the tip along Sehun’s lower lip.  “Suck.”

Sehun wasted no time, sucking Junmyeon down eagerly; he moaned around the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks.  Sehun looked up, meeting Junmyeon’s eyes; he cocked an eyebrow smugly, challenging the older man to do his worst.

Junmyeon curled his fingers in the hair at the back of Sehun’s head and suddenly pulled him forward, his cock hitting the back of Sehun’s throat; the younger man gagged as Junmyeon thrust, ruthless, relentless.  He had no control, fingernails biting into Junmyeon’s thighs as the bounty hunter rammed into his mouth; the room was filled with the wet sound of Sehun’s throat working around Junmyeon’s cock.  Sehun gagged again and again, and tears prickled at his eyes, falling wordlessly.

“You fucking love this, don’t you?” Junmyeon grunted, holding Sehun down at the base of his cock; the younger man jolted, tried to pull his head back to take a breath but was held down harder.  His eyes squeezed shut, more tears spilling down his cheeks.  “You love having your mouth used like this.”

Sehun slapped his hand against the older man’s thigh, a silent tap-out.  Junmyeon finally pulled him back for a moment, and Sehun gasped for breath; his eyelashes were clumped together with tears and his chin was messy with saliva.  “Are you going easy on me?” Sehun goaded, voice hoarse.  Junmyeon’s fingers tightened in his hair.  “I thought you’d be rougher.”

Junmyeon resumed fucking his throat, his balls slapping against Sehun’s chin with each thrust; Sehun gagged over and over, his eyes red and rimmed with tears.  The older man was unrelenting, barely giving him time to catch his breath.  The imminent burn of orgasm stirred in his belly, and he put both hands on the back of Sehun’s head and pulled him as far down as he could, holding him.  Sehun’s throat contracted around him, and Junmyeon’s cock pulsed, spilling down the back of his throat.

He finally disentangled his fingers from Sehun’s hair and the younger man pulled back, coughing and gulping down air.  The blond wiped the back of his hand across his chin, skin still covered in spit; Junmyeon watched silently, unsure what to do or say.

“What, not even going to offer to get me off?” Sehun croaked, smirking up at him; he slowly got off his knees, wobbling a bit.  “Don’t bother.  I came when you did.”

Junmyeon’s mouth twitched in surprise, and his eyes slipped down to the front of Sehun’s pants.  Sure enough there was a dark, wet mark on the fabric.  He faintly remembered Baekhyun telling him that Sehun could come untouched, but he shuddered at the thought, eyes closing.

“So, is the big, bad bounty hunter gonna take me into custody?” Sehun teased, slotting his body against Junmyeon’s.  The older man opened his eyes, and he could see the brief flash of apprehension in Sehun’s gaze - he was _unsure_.

“No,” Junmyeon finally replied, slow smile curling on his lips.  “No, I don’t think I am.”


End file.
